The Perfect Cure?
by DigitalAngel4U
Summary: AU,X-men:Evo crossover,and slash. In his sixth year, Remus Lupin thinks he's found the perfect cure to lycanthropy. But he soon finds nothing is perfect. More inside.
1. The Perfect Cure?

****

****

** The Perfect Cure?**

****

** Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of J.K Rowling's terrific Harry Potter books nor do I own any of the characters of the cartoon X- men:Evolution. I do however own the plot, though not the idea, for those cannot entirely be owned.  
  
**Warnings:** This is going to be pretty alternate universe. It has the earlier generation of Hogwarts students attending in our era of time so it can fit to the cartoon. Also I am highly considering making this slash, but I can't say for sure, just to be forewarned. And remember this will be a crossover.  
  
**Summary:** In his six year at Hogwarts Remus Lupin thinks he's found the perfect cure to his lycanthropy. But he soon finds nothing is perfect and while losing his lycanthropy, begins to develop other dangerous abilities. And they might just put Hogwarts at risk. The staff decides something must be done.

Sixteen year old Remus Lupin woke up that day to a brighter shining sun, a more pleasantly chirping bird and a real smile plastered onto his pale face. That morning, Remus Lupin had woken up entirely human.  
  
The year was 2004 and it was Remus's sixth year of being a student to the wizarding school known as Hogwarts.  
  
The boy had been accepted to the school on account of the fact that he had come from a wizarding household or, in other more accurate terms, his single father was a wizard. He had potential for magical abilities it seemed, but he had almost been denied the privilege of attending Hogwarts.  
  
While most parents certainly thought their child was the most singular or most spectacular of their age, Remus truly did acquire something that set him apart from the others. It wasn't something he could flaunt or brag about, and it was nothing he could be proud of or use to his advantage. At least he had never thought of it that way.  
  
What made Remus different, though not one of a kind, was the misfortune that his adolescent curiosity had bestowed upon him as a small child. He was, from a very early age, always perceptive of the world around him. He loved pictures and stories and music and nature. Anything that could give a better understanding of the earth he called home, he loved.  
  
So why shouldn't he love traveling and discovering different cultures? Who ever said that a child had to be afraid of the unknown? Certainly not Remus. And it had always been a point he had wanted to prove. That he was as adventurous and brave and extraordinary as the woman he called mother.  
  
His mother's archeology digs had given him and his father the opportunity to go to many amazing places and see many amazing things. His mother knew nothing of the magical realm in which his father's past and some of his present had always dwelled. But a late night incident in France had caused her to find out.  
  
Remus's father was originally from France, though the Lupin family lived in England, his mother's beloved homeland. However even with England and its wonders every heart tends to long for home, and his father's seemed to feel a calling to familiar sights in the seventh year of Remus's life.  
  
It had been a simple little welcome home party thrown by Remus's grandparents and Aunts, of whom he had three on his father's side. A family get together of sorts so that they could be ensured to see Remus's father on one of his seldom visits. The party had been the uncomfortable setting of chatting adults that were so eager to catch up that the moment Remus had asked his mother if he could go outside she had nodded and said, "If you want sweetheart."  
  
And he had wanted to. So he did just that. He had simply walked out the back door of his grandparents secluded home. He walked and looked and observed the beautiful full moon and bright stars above him. He admired his grandfather's gardens and the propped up pictures his grandmother would paint and often forget to take inside. And most of all he admired the lake.  
  
Water was so amazing to him because when you were inside of it, it did not protest. It simply rippled and then went back to the way it was. He loved it because when he would swim beneath its surface he wasn't touching the ground nor was he holding on to anything. He was just floating....flying it seemed. It awed him because he could sit next to it for hours and just stare into its natural mirror and not have to worry about breaking it.  
  
But that night his reflection hadn't been the only one that he had seen on the lake's surface. At one point in the night he had looked at himself and saw somebody behind him He said somebody because the figure looked very much alive.  
  
The funny thing about mirrors, Remus's mother had always told him, was that they never lied, no matter how horrible the image you saw it would only be the agonizing truth.  
  
So Remus knew that the large and thin being that was crouched at the knees and hunched at the shoulders had to be real. The hairy body and snarling snout were no figments of his imagination. So he turned and looked and eyed the being with curiosity.  
  
Remus wasn't afraid of what he saw, his parent always told him that there was nothing to fear except for fear itself. And his parents were always right. At least that was what his brain had told him.  
  
Nearly ten seconds into his observation the seven year old boy had stood up and decided to go to the house and tell his parent that there was someone outside.  
  
He never made it to the door, though his shocked screams did.  
  
To say Remus was lucky to escape with his life was an understatement. Yet to say he escaped the 'creature' unscathed would be a lie. The scars on his stomach and bite marks on his ankles were proof of that. Needless to say his mother had been shocked at his state when she and Remus's father had rushed to their son's aid. And so she had been told of her husband's past and Remus's possible future and what exactly the creature running away had been.  
  
She didn't scream and she had no intention of fainting, there was nothing more humiliating in Clara Lupin's mind. She simple nodded and prayed that there son would be okay. And he would be...one day. Though everyday until then he would live with what was thought of as a 'curse', an irreversible curse. A curse that the Lupin's did not try to find a cure for in fear of antagonizing their young child.  
  
Remus had resigned to the change in his life, not being one to complain and being graceful enough to be happy he was alive. Though he wasn't too enthusiastic about his situation he never once tried to find a cure.  
  
Until one day a cure found him.


	2. An Inviting Letter

****

****

****

****

****

****

** An Inviting Letter**

****

****

** Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters to J.K Rowling's magnificent Harry Potter books nor do I own any of the characters or aspects of the cartoon X-men: Evolution. The content of this story is not meant to offend anyone and is purely written for your enjoyment.....so please enjoy it! Plus I am aware that December of 2004 hasn't come around yet so a lot of my dialogue might be inaccurate but it just worked out better this way.

1995 was the worst year of my life. My mother died that year. I was only seven years old when my father had ushered me into our family's den to tell me that there had been an accident at my mother's most recent dig site. And that wasn't the only reason, only months prior I had been bitten by a creature my father called a werewolf. And though the two were not related....it felt like somehow they were.  
  
Today was the anniversary of my mother's death. December the 18th, the same day as the accident that took her life. Hogwarts had already sent their students back to their homes for Christmas, and while I hated to leave my father by himself, my three best friends and I had decided to stay at school this Christmas, seeing as we otherwise never got to spend the holiday together.  
  
Groaning miserably I flopped ungracefully out of the bed, my body being tangled in the blood red sheets of my house, Gryffindor, had no defense system as my face smacked onto the sleek wooden floors. "Ouch." I muttered fighting against the sheets before breaking away from the blasted things.  
  
"You have to be the most restless sleeper I know Remus." Came the voice of my friend James Potter, who eyed the battle field that was my bed warily through the specs perched on his nose.  
  
With a shrug I took his offered hand before slipping on my own glasses. My vision wasn't nearly as poor as that of my friend's and I could make it through the day without the wire rimmed tools, however I enjoyed being able to see clearly so I kept them on most of the time.  
  
"You really should get contacts," he told me as I took in the fact that he was fully dressed, and my other two roommates, that were still at the Hogwarts that is, were absent. "You know how Sirius thinks they distract from your eyes." He told me grinning broadly at the sensitive comment, one of the few, which Sirius tended to repeat.  
  
I decided not to comment as I looked at him incredulously. "Why didn't you wake me up if you were all ready to go?" I asked my friends as he ran a hand through his wild, dark brown hair. "And where are the other two anyway?"  
  
As if on cue the door to our dormitory swung open and Sirius Black strolled in, dressed in his muggle clothing as he searched for his robes. It was obvious to me that he had come back from the shower, seeing as his somewhat shaggy black hair was wet and hung in front of his eyes. I was suddenly glad that I kept my hair a little bit shorter than my friends.  
  
Self-consciously running my hand through said hair I risked a glance in James's glasses to see my light brown hair sticking at odd angles on my head. And, as I had never bothered too much with my appearance, it would stay that way.  
  
I groaned as a spec of water hit my face and glared in the direction of Sirius, who had began to shake his head to get rid of some of the excess water. He stopped and grinned sheepishly at the looks he was receiving from James and me.  
  
"Y'know Sirius, it would help if you acted a little less canine and a little more human," James teased his friend, the inside joke referring to Sirius animagius form bringing a smile to my lips. Some of the things they had done for me when they found out about my lycanthropy in our third year surprised me, but none as much as the fact that they had gone to the lengths of being able to shift into a certain animal to help my 'transformations' that occurred on the full moon.  
  
"Impossible," I told them as I searched for my black slacks and a white dress shirt. Slipping the pants on over my boxers and shirt over my bare chest I looked at James, "Sirius shall always remain a scurvy dog." I told them nodding thoughtfully as I looked under my bed for my shoes.  
  
James smiled and shook his head, patting my back he responded; "No more pirate books for you." as a sudden object hit me on the back of my head. I turned to see Sirius grinning smugly at me.  
  
"Your shoe," he explained and I mumbled as I slipped it and the other recently discovered one onto my feet and caught the robe that was tossed my way and put it on without another word. We were going to go shop at Hogsmeade that day, a little bit of Christmas shopping we wanted to do early. The teachers were fine with it as long as we were careful. This break there weren't too many students to keep track of.  
  
Now fully clothed I picked up my tangled heap of sheets into my arms and let them flop onto the bed. Grinning at the other two boys I came up from my crouched position and began to walk, ignoring their half confused stares.  
  
"I showered late last night so I wouldn't have to do it in the morning and I swear I'll brush my teeth after breakfast." I assured their petty curiosities, not glancing back as their footsteps came closer to indicate they were following.  
  
I'm not quite sure if that's why they were staring at me though. Right after Peter, in all of his germ phobia, I was the most cleansing person in our dorm. I had my suspicions correct it seemed as Sirius shook his head.  
  
"No....we were just looking at your lip," he said stopping to cup my chin into his hand in an effort to get a better look at it, "They're redder than usual." He said sounding concerned and I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Sirius to know how red my lips are, he was oddly perceptive like that.  
  
I jerked my head out of his hand. I was only touch feely with family and no matter how close I was to my friends I couldn't help but be uncomfortable touching a lot. My father thinks it's because, as a child, my mother hugged me a great deal, but I'm not quite sure what it was. Maybe because today just wasn't that good of a day.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked him when he let go. He rose his eyebrows at me when his hand came back with blood on his fingers. Aww....I get it. "Redder than usual, funny." I told him bitterly.  
  
I looked at James, leaning forward to see in his glasses, there was blood pouring from a cut on my bruised lips and the blood was dwindling down my chin.  
  
"It must have happened when I fell out of bed this morning," I told them with a shrug, it didn't exactly hurt so I didn't dwell on it. Sirius smirked and James looked uncomfortable, probably wondering why I was leaning so close.  
  
"I'm looking at myself in your glasses." I informed him with a laugh as he nodded. Sirius took the openings that I so easily gave him and James.  
  
"You're so vain." He laughed at me and James smirked and began to hum. I glared at him, but it wasn't too intimidating.  
  
_ "I bet you think this song is about you...you're so vain..."_ they began to sing rather off key though I knew them both to be very good singers. They probably just enjoyed the weird stares they received from the teachers and seldom scattered students as we entered the Great Hall, though some were directed at me due to my little face paint.  
  
"Shut up." I told the two and they snapped their traps, not quite used to me being so irritable. I wasn't quite sure why I was. I supposed it was simply that it was hard to have fun with my friends when the events of this day ten years prior loomed over me. They didn't know....I had never really told them.  
  
I sat next to our previously absent friend Peter Pettigrew, who had been waiting on us to show up for breakfast. I smirked as I saw my somewhat pudgy friend wipe his fork with a napkin and then run his fingers through his dirty blonde hair...and then wipe his hands with the napkin. I snatched it from his fingers with a laugh, trying my best to lighten up.  
  
"Chill out Peter you're fine." I told him and he nodded, his gaze looking confused for a moment. I sighed, "Go ahead and ask." I told him with my weary permission to question my state of condition.  
  
He nodded, "What the Hell happened to you?" He asked arching an eyebrow, and instead of answering, I simply dropped my fork onto the table. He nodded understanding and I found it strange at how easily my friends understood my weird charades like analogies.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius began noting our conversation, "You know you look kind of like a vampire, all pale and in black with blood on your," I cut him off.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" I mumbled to my blue eyed friend, not really wanting to talk about what other magical creature I looked like. He got the picture and smirked. "Mail's here!" He announced.  
  
I always found that watching the mail be delivered to Hogwarts, by owl, was magnificent. No matter how many times I saw it the sight never ceased to take my breath away. It wasn't the most beautiful thing in the world, but beauty can be found in the simplest of things, no?  
  
Even today when only four or five owls burst through the windows along with the scattered rays of sunlight I smiled. I was also pleasantly surprised when an owl I had never seen before swooped down to my lap and dropped a somewhat heavy envelope onto it.  
  
I watched the owl sit next to me at the table. Did it want a response? Looking curiously at it I sat the envelope down and reached for my coffee that I had once requested Dumbledore to put on the list, leading what my friends thought was some silly boycott on the pumpkin juice they knew I couldn't stand.  
  
Sirius looked at the letter, than at me, and than shifted his gaze to the owl. He looked up, "Aren't you going to read it?" he asked finally. I shook my head at him and sipped my coffee.  
  
James wrinkled his nose, "You really shouldn't drink that junk Remus. God knows you're addicted to it....not to mention it stunts your growth.....which you could use." He informed me in his mother hen-ish way. I glared at him as he referred to my 5'2 statue and my increasingly thin frame.  
  
After that comment breakfast went on normally, with James and Sirius joking around and Peter squealing about what he wanted to do when we went to Hogsmeade. Yet the moment I decided to reach for the envelope the chatter stopped and all eyes rested on me.  
  
"What is wrong with you people?" I demanded as I snatched up the 'letter' and looked at the cover which simply read, _'To Remus J. Lupin'_. So, with and eyebrow arched I opened the flap and pulled out what was a cut out article of the Daily Prophet.  
  
The cut out was small which led me to believe that the article had not received much attention when it was printed, however there was no way of knowing when that was as there was no date. The article though was what caused my shock. It read:  
  
**_Muggle Finds Cure for Lycanthropy!  
_**  
_ In recent studies a muggle scientist by the name of Eric Lensherr reportedly found a cure for Lycanthropy. While many witches and wizards are in shock at how the muggle found about werewolves others say the claims are  
false, therefore no research has been put into the case.  
_  
And that was all it said. Whoever sent me this article knew that I was a werewolf....but how....and why give it to me? I passed the article to my friends, who huddled around to read it as I pulled out a piece of folded white paper, hoping to get an answer to my question.  
  
Unfolding the paper I read the words of the carefully sprawled ink, not noticing that my friends had begun to read over my shoulder.  
  
_ Dear Mr. Lupin,  
  
I sent you this article to let you know that the claims were not false and a cure for lycanthropy was found. It has already been tested on my own daughter, whom was once a werewolf. She is now entirely human and entirely safe. When I heard about your case from an informative acquaintance of mine, your situation reminded me of my daughters and I have been trying to reach you ever since. I do not know how you feel about your condition, but I am willing to cure it. Simply go to the following address at 10:00 o'clock, using the key enclosed with the letter. Tonight is your chance to become human. Embrace it.  
  
51216 Lament Drive, London, England.  
  
Sincerely,  
Eric Lensherr  
  
_ I allowed my mouth to drop open as I turned to look at my friends. They looked equally as shocked. And there were at least a million questions racing through my head.  
  
How had he found a cure? Who told him about me? Was it a joke? How did he reach me? What did he want in return? Did he want anything? Did I really want to risk disappointment? I looked at my friends who seemed to be thinking along the same lines.  
  
Finally James broke the silence. "I don't think you should go," he began sounding concerned, "It could be dangerous and I know for a fact that the address in your letter is an old asylum that hasn't been used in years, and only sickos would want to go there. And what if it doesn't work....do you want to risk that disappointment?" he asked.  
  
I folded my hands in my lap and looked at the table. Sipping my coffee I thought it over as Sirius had butted in, in order to add his two cents. Looking up I saw him glare at James and figured that I knew where his stance would be.  
  
"He's a muggle for Christ sakes James! What harm could he do to us? We are allowed to use magic on campus you know....and no one will be any the wiser if we do. They won't no we're off grounds right? Right." He answered smugly, referring to the staff and Ministry, to James death glare and I muttered under my breath, hating that I had struck up a fight between the two good friends,  
  
"Besides," he continued, "This is a chance that Remus can't pass up! I mean...what if it works? It was in the Daily Prophet so it got more attention than those little tricks and what not. Right?" he questioned all of us and I reasoned that he had made a valid point. Well...sort of.  
  
James rolled his eyes, "Sirius!" he tried exasperatingly, "You know they only print garbage! Who are you kidding?" he asked, striking up another little feud between opposing opinions. Peter and I just tuning them out as they rambled on.  
  
"What do you think I should do?" I asked my friend cautiously. He shrugged with a smile. Picking the key up from the table he slapped it into my hand.  
  
"What I think you want to do." He told me, which caused me to smile. Peter had a way of making you realize what you felt. It was something he was good at. Like James was good at taking care of people, and Sirius was good at noticing things that some people over looked.  
  
Looking up at my feuding friends, I decided to break up their increasingly violent argument. "I'm going to do it." I said sternly, not even standing up. And I only had to say it once. They both looked over at me and James sighed.  
  
"Will you come with?" I asked him uncertainly and he nodded. I smiled, it was a long shot sure, but even if it didn't work I wanted to meet this Eric Lensherr man....and maybe hear a little about his daughter. Besides, it gave us a rule to break, and I knew how much my friends loved those.  
  
Jumping up I smirked and began to walk away. Sirius caught my elbow and made a wiping motion at his chin while the other's stood also, figuring that this meant we were leaving for Hogsmeade. I shrugged at him as we began to walk, "Nah," I said, "I think I'll leave it, maybe I'll scare someone."  
  
Sirius pretended to check his imaginary clock, "Not quite time for vampires to be out yet," he consented receiving my elbows in my ribs. Halfway out the door we ran into our headmaster, whom I could've sworn was just up at the teacher's table.  
  
"Oh you're leaving already?" He asked as we nodded. He smiled, "Be careful then." He told us, the usual twinkle in his eye, though it was more directed at me. I wondered, did he know?  
  
"And Mr. Lupin." He called over his shoulders and we all froze, almost certain he had somehow overheard our conversation or read our minds. But we all let out a relieved breath when he simply said, "Get that lip looked at." And we nodded....and we left.  
  
Suddenly Sirius broke in, "Weren't you supposed to brush you teeth?" he asked and I slapped a hand to my forehead knowing full well I would feel disgusting all day if I didn't do so.  
  
"Damnit!" I cursed and turned on my heel, running back up to the lavatories. Surprised that my friends were coming along, though over the years I had found, that if they thought I needed them they would be there. And I was going to need them tonight. That much was certain.

**DigitalAngel4U:** Do you like it, love it, totally hate where it's going? Let me know what you think...trust me I could always use the improvement. Also I wasn't sure about where to put it because I wasn't sure if X- men: Evolution fans would like Harry Potter and visa-versa....but eh? Who knows. Please review!


	3. The Wrongs of the Past and the Present

**The Wrongs of the Past and the Present**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of J.K Rowling's wonderful Harry Potter books nor do I own the characters of X-men: Evolution. I guess I own...the plot? Anyways the content of this story are not meant to offend anyone and it is being written solely for your enjoyment.....so please enjoy it!  
  
High in the air, a lone owl flew swiftly above the heads of the people of London. Occasionally swooping down low to frighten a passerby. After terrorizing many a people the owl perched itself on top of a grey-ish white building. Stained with dirt on the outside and blood on the inside.  
  
The sign, though rotting was the wood and hard on the eyes to read, said Lament Asylum. With the Y of the second word swinging down below the others and swaying in the wind. No one dared to go near the institute, where years ago a crazed patient went on a treacherous killing spree, killing all of the patients and most of the staff. It had been shut down since that day, the Lament Asylum, and it still remained the reason that young children did not chase the devilish owl.  
  
Hooting at the glares being sent its way, the owl dove directly up and into the air. Coming straight down only to disappear into the out of place chimney at the building's rooftop.  
  
As if by 'magic' the vacant rooms only occupant watched as the owl flew into the room and saw the animal slowly transform into a lovely, blue skinned and red haired woman.  
  
A smile loomed in the room's darkest corner. "Mystique." Greeted a deep and velvety voice, "Back so soon?" he asked mockingly at the strange looking woman. Her yellow eyes shot daggers at the source of the voice.  
  
"Don't sound too surprised when you find that the boy will be coming." She spat sarcastically. She walked to the furthest area away from the person. Leaning against an old bathtub she crossed her arms.  
  
"Why are you doing this Eric?" She demanded more than asked. "Why this boy? You've already tried this on your children....on my son." She whispered dangerously.  
  
Blue eyes regarded her casually not seeming to quite care about her moral stance of his secret actions. Moving swiftly out of the shadows the tall and broad shouldered man smiled sadistically at the spot above Mystique's head.  
  
"If you don't remember, your son was the only failure of the experiment." He hissed and the woman cringed at his words, painful thoughts most likely rising to the surface of her mind. "Wanda was quite successful as her powers came quickly and dangerously. Pietro's original powers came quicker. The ones I tried giving him are just taking some time to rise." He explained on the matter of his own children.  
  
"And besides," he continued, "By inserting the X-gene (?) into this boy's blood he will no longer be a werewolf." At this he grinned darkly, "That's what he wants isn't it?" he asked her as if daring her to say he was wrong.  
  
The mutant shape shifter stood quickly, her clawed hands clutched at her side in fists, "I will have no more to do with this! You can't force this onto him! He's just a normal boy! Just because Xavier revealed the magical realm to you doesn't mean you can fuck with it!" She yelled lowly to him as to not attract an outsider's attention.  
  
At this the man laughed without humor, "I hardly call being a werewolf normal. And if you care anything about your son you'll shut up and do as you're told!" he snapped at her original sentence. "And who said that Xavier told me. Trust me...I discovered it all on my own."  
  
And that was all he said, thinking better than to relish how he had heard of the said realm. The woman let her eyes drop angrily to the floor, knowing that the man, Eric Lensherr could kill her son without a second thought.  
  
Gliding to the window he smiled, "Once again Raven," he spoke busting out a new name for the woman. "This is the best way to get more mutants for the cause. And it's a little experiment. He won't know anything I'm doing will have more side effects. He'll only know what he wants to know. Nothing more. And you will tell him nothing more. Correct?" he questioned, shooting his dark blues orbs' gaze at her.  
  
She sighed and nodded wondering when she had become so weak. She only prayed that what she had up her sleeve, waiting to be pulled out at a later time would help. But, to her, and at that moment, she wasn't sure of anything. Except for the fact that whatever Eric had in store for that boy wouldn't be good. But there was nothing she could do.....he'd be there that night. And there was nothing she could do.  
  
**DigitalAngel4U:** I know this is kind of the same thing except but from different points of views, however I wanted people that might not be too familiar with X-men: Evolution to get a little understanding on the 'villains' so to speak before I dived into anything actually happening. Also I probably won't update straight away. I think I'll wait to see how people might be anticipating it first! But if you are interested then please review and I'll continue as soon as possible!


	4. The Next Step

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of J.K Rowling's wonderful Harry Potter books. I only own the plot (when one forms lol) nor do I own any of the characters or references to the cartoon X-men: Evolution. The content of this story is not meant to offend anyone and is purely written for you enjoyment so please...enjoy it!

**_THE NEXT STEP_**

There generally weren't a lot of clocks peering out at the streets of muggle England, though, in its defense it was quite the same in the wizarding world.

After having bubbled through the various stores of Hogsmeade, each of us alternating shopping partners in order to receive time to search for an appropriate gift for everyone, we trudged our way back to Hogwarts, hands laden with heavy bags and my mind wandering off into an entirely different place.

No living soul could positively tell you if I was afraid or not, no not even myself. The feeling bubbling in the pit of my stomach seemed to be a mixture of anxiety, anticipation and curiosity. As if all feelings were rainbow varying colored paints, slewn lazily onto the canvas of my nerves, each running into the other on its way to the bottom.

We had slipped casually out of the grounds we had each called home for six years and I was left wandering, not only what we were doing, but also how we expected to sneak one past the ever attentive gaze of our headmaster.

However much to my relief there were no howling, screeching noise to detect our departure though I had figured as much, and in what seemed like no time, the four of us were hesitantly making our way to the address scrolled at the bottom of the letter I had early received.

I was guessing that it was only 9:00 o'clock though I had no way of knowing. So I instead asked my friends who were talking and joking amongst themselves as if just along for the ride.

"Do any of you guys know what time it is?" I questioned them patiently waiting for a smart ass comment before getting my requested information. Sirius just aimed a toothy grin at me, much like a drunken man would give the bartender that reunited him with his deadly nectar and he stayed grinning like that for a moment or two.

"It's only 9:25." He responded to my prodding and then looked at my face as if critiquing his latest half assed assignment before speaking. "You shouldn't worry so damn much. You're not going to be late. James said it's not too far away."

"Stop doing that." I snapped irritably at him as he walked away from James and Peter to walk alongside my agitated self. He looked down at me, his height at least a head above my own.

"What?" he asked in such innocence that I felt bad at saying anything at all. I sighed and crossed my arms like a huffy teenage girl in a petty argument with her boyfriend though this wasn't too off the mark.

Unbeknownst to our friends Sirius and I had tried to form a somewhat healthy relationship in our third year. Simply because there was a spark that, in all honesty had not quite faded and appeared enough to the point that our friends were starting to take notice.

It was just a state of balance it seemed, Sirius was such a casual laid back person, and the only reason that we had ended the failed attempt, which we had surprisingly pretended to forget, was because we were both so swamped....so caught up in everything around us that we called life that it had smothered and dampened our spirits and we simply weren't mature enough or steady enough to keep trying. And though it had, and still did sometimes, feel like a huge mistake, we left it that way and tried to move on.

However one of the things I really admired about Sirius was that he could look at me and tell me what I was simply feeling. As if at any moment he would tell you your deepest darkest fear and then walk away whistling like nothing had happened.

"Trying to tell me what I feel." I told him in a mumble, not looking up to see his face. I would rather keep my misery to a low without seeing his hurt expression. However I did keep talking. "How did you know what time it was?" I asked him not to make small talk per say...but to simply know.

I watched as he pointed his slim finger to a person in front of us. "That guys got a watch on." He said simply and I frowned.

"How," I paused for a moment " I muttered as we walked on in silence until he began to poke me in the ribs and complain about how I should eat more. I simply told him he was becoming more like James every second and this seemed to upset him and result in and insulted James, which led to a large squabbling.

The bickering had died down and been contained to James and Sirius, giving me the opportunity to slink away from Sirius and his pocket full of awkward moments in favor of Peter's company.

So there we prowled the gray skied night, our tired feet scraping the tarnished sidewalk as we made a turn on another nameless street, and I had to go and trip over and upturned piece of stone in the side walk.

"Oh shit Remus! Are you okay?" asked Sirius rushing forward and sliding on his knees next to me, more than likely wearing holes into his somewhat faded muggle jeans.

Groaning I pushed myself up, slightly swatting at Sirius arms pulling me up. He didn't let go the stubborn bastard. Aw to hell with it. I allowed him to pull me up and flop me against his chest.

"My ankle hurts...and I think my lips busted again." I told them feeling slightly guilty that I kept getting all banged up. It was a stupid thought. I watched as James tutted, shaking his head from side to side before leaning down to check on it.

"Honestly Remus." He muttered as he squeezed my ankle lightly provoking a sharp intake of air from me. He nodded at my response, "I think you twisted it. Does it hurt to walk?" he asked and I glared.

"I wouldn't know James, Sirius won't let me stand." I told him and he punched Sirius in the shoulder to give me ease to stand. I stumbled to my feet only to fall headfirst into Sirius's arms.

I sighed as James shrugged. "Go ahead and carry him then Romeo." James told Sirius in an amused tone which left me confused. The statement not the tone...I wasn't dense.

Was that why Sirius had been so nice lately? He wanted to fix what was never broken?

My thoughts were sadly interrupted as a voice called out from the shadows behind us. "Is everything alright boys?" rang a feminine voice followed by the gentle pacing click of high heels.

We looked over as the tapping led our eyes to a dark haired woman, her shapely body was cladded in a tweed, gray suit and her dark eyes hid behind a pair of half moon glasses that gave her an air of intimidation though not unfriendliness and her glorious colored hair was imprisoned in a tight bun that had a way of making her look somewhat uptight.

I found it strange that for her age....her fingers were bare of any golden bands and her hands were completely empty, as if she were out for a midnight stroll.

James spoke first. "Our friend just tripped and hurt his ankle a little bit. Thank you for the concern." He told her slowly and politely. James always did have a way with people. He never irritated adults like Sirius or closed off to them like myself.

The woman smiled pleasantly and I could see the tension disappear from the air and even took time to wave goodbye. "I can see that. My name is Raven." She told us and approached me from my new position on Sirius's back and slid, never stuck, out her elegantly small, ringless hand. I took it.

"You must be Remus." She spoke in a honey tone, though very alto. "I'm a...an employee of Mr. Lensherr's. If you'll follow me I'll show you a shortcut to his office."

I didn't ask how she recognized me. Because nothing was too strange, it seemed, for this man. He was a muggle that knew about the wizarding world. He had cured his werewolf daughter? It was bizarre enough that the only thing that worried me were the pause in her speech and the fact that we would have traveled a longer route to get to this office of his.

I pondered the recent events of the day as I allowed Sirius to carry me after the woman. I knew that James was rather worried about the whole suspicious ordeal, as, honestly, was I. However Sirius made a good observation when he mentioned that the man was a muggle.......it would be fine.

When we rounded the corner of Lament Drive I let my eyes widen at the sight before me.

The building was like a large clinic, only one floor and every window was accompanied by shutters. The grass was dying, as could be said, was the building. I found it odd that there was a chimney perched on the otherwise flat roof, but I gave no indication of said suspicions as we followed Raven up the ratty walk way.

At the end of the stone bordered path we stopped at two large metal doors, the handles were padlocked. Raven turned abruptly. "The key?" she asked and I watched James fish it out of his pocket, I had never trusted myself with important things I knew I would lose, and hand it to her.

Unlocking the door she stepped back and gave a slight push that sent the double doors creeping backwards with and agonizing creak. The click of her heels led us in.

The floors were marble and there was just enough light to see. The front desk was empty and yellow pages, dusted with time flew in every direction across the desk. It was so lonely that I actually waited for a breeze to come whistling thorough a window just to give it life.

"How depressing." Peter said his first thoughts out loud and we nodded in agreement. Sirius slipped me off of his back like a shirt and helped me stand. I felt Raven's hand on my shoulder.

"I'll take it from here." She told him kindly as she supported me and motioned to a bundle of chairs behind her, "the all of you can wait here if you like, I'll join you shortly, Mr. Lensherr wants to speak to Remus alone. Is that alright?" she asked in such a kind school teacher voice that all my friends nodded and reluctantly sat down and I waved to them as Raven assisted me in my limping down the room filled hallway to our right.

The ebony haired woman stopped gracefully in front of the room at the end of the hall and helped me through the already opened metal door. Scuffling inwards she sat me down on the patients table. I watched as she shuffled through a medicine cabinet to the left of me and above a silver sink.

"There should be some aspirin in here," she said distractedly as she tossed out various bottles, "For your ankle. It's some brand made here I think. I have a boy that lives at a boarding house that gets terrible headaches and the stuff always makes him feel better."

"America?" I asked referring to where the boarding house might be located. She nodded and smiled as she found a bottle labeled with a brand that I had seen my father take once before for his bad knee. She handed me the bottle and told me to keep it and to take some before I left or else I would have to be carried.

"So....does Mr. Lensherr run this boarding house?" I asked once again seeing a nod of her head. She moved to sit in the rolling doctor's chair as we waited for said person to arrive.

"Yes it's for young boys and....sometimes girls much like yourself." She said in a prim manner as she glanced at her watch. I felt slightly surprised at her last statement.

"You mean they can do magic?" I asked her assuming that Lensherr's assistant if anyone would know about the magical realm. She let a slightly uneasy smile grace her lips and shot me a glance.

"You could say that. They are quite the magicians." I could sense some sort of irony and inside joke in her tone that I wished to pursue. However my chances of doing so were put on hold as the door behind Raven creaked open and the shadows cast forth the strong built of the man I could only assume was Eric Lensherr.

It was suffocating the intimidating aurora that surrounded him. He was broad shouldered and reminded me slightly of a boxer. His most admonishing features were his cold steely blue eyes and snow colored hair. There was a certain glint in his eyes I couldn't place and the bags and permanent smile on his face and under these eyes told me that he had seen and done many things. But the best thing he had to have going for him was mystery. No matter how hard I looked I couldn't figure out a damn thing about him. Sirius would have had trouble with him.

Raven stood as he entered which I found strange. She wasn't the ass kissing type as far as I could see and yet she stood. I had a feeling that had I been able I would have done the same.

After glancing at Raven and allowing her to shuffle out behind him, a smile aimed at me over her shoulder, his eyes rested on me. He showed me his pearly whites by breaking out into a smile that had been on his lips since he walked in.

"Mr. Lupin." He said in a way of greeting with a curt nod of his handsome face. "Your ankle hurts?" he asked and I noticed he was not looking at me and was rather shuffling through a brown and cracked briefcase.

I lowered my head suspiciously. Who had mentioned my ankle? "Not so much." I replied. He smirked and nodded, turning around to face me, a needle in his hand.

Lifting the injector to his face he motioned to it. "This needle contains a gene called the X-gene which has for some unknown reason, been able to cure many a strange case or disease. When I used it on my daughter she kept some of the same side effects of being a werewolf for a couple of months. Those times may vary more or less from person to person." He told me monotonously, like a stewardess repeating the pre-flight instructions for the thousandth time.

"Such side effects include the deadly ness of silver and heightened senses. I am simply going to inject the gene into your bloodstream and let you wait for the results during the next full moon. If you have any doubts of its accuracy or if anything develops you let me know. You can reach either myself or Raven at this number or address." After saying this he handed me a beige card. It was slick and clean cut much like it's previous owner and had the words 'Brotherhood Boarding House' at the top.

I suddenly didn't feel the need to ask the man about his daughter. The air of intimidation and authority that hung around him told me that I just wanted to get this over with and pray to God that there wouldn't be any complications as to postpone my next meeting with the man.

Though I had only just met him, my instinct was usually accurate and it was currently telling me that this man wasn't someone that appreciated personal chit chat. So I simply smiled and bobbed my head up and down.

Finally he said, "Any questions?" and I shook my head horizontally instead. Even though I did have a question. Even though I did want to know why he was doing this. Was he some crusader? Traveling the world to cure the disease of lycanthropy? Make the world a better place? Or something else? Something less....noble yet still full of purpose? But like was hell was I going to ask that. I mean how rude with that be? Questioning his motives........

"Very well then." He replied and motioned for me to hold out my arm. I gave him my left, since I was right handed and didn't want to have to worry about hurting my wand arm.

Taking a light hold of my wrist he located a bright blue spider vein trickling down my pale arm and injected the needle's contents into my body's blood. I didn't bother to wince or anything of the like, which seemed to please him but in a way that told me it was something he hated. I was use to worse pains than that of the medical sort, yet when he was done I still found myself relieved.

Turning my head I saw that Raven had come in again and I watched as she spoke to Mr. Lensherr in a quick whisper. All I heard was something that sounded like "Quicksilver." But I couldn't have imagined what she meant. Wasn't that another word for Mercury? He turned to me and nodded what I was guessing was a good-bye. Well that was quick wasn't it?

"I'm afraid something has developed that may acquire attention. I hope everything goes well for you at school and I expect to hear an update on your condition. Have a nice holiday." He said solid as stone before he turned and left. Cracked leather briefcase and all. He was about as cheery as I was in the morning. Which was....not so much.

"You'll be fine Remus. And if anything does happen." Raven took a cautious look around as if the walls watching us would spill her secrets. She leaned down more. "Call this number and ask for a man named Xavier. Okay?" she asked cautiously. I nodded feeling slightly stupid. I wasn't sure what the fuss was or why Raven was changing my contacts so quickly. Finally I spoke.

"Why here? Why not this Brotherhood place?" I asked curiously. She shook her head and closed my hand tighter around the paper. Pushing my closed fist to my chest she smiled and I saw her eyes soften even more from her more hardened and guarded gaze.

"Because if anyone can help it'll be him." She placed a quick hug on my now tense shoulders. "Be careful Remus." And with one more suspicious glance at her surroundings she was gone.

Standing on my somewhat shaky legs I decided to see if there WAS something on the wall, but found nothing and decided not to worry as I wobbled out of the room, all of the hushed whispers and warnings having seriously gotten to my head.

Partially gliding in a somewhat dazed fashion I rendezvoused with my friends. Two of whom rushed to grab my shoulders and the other whom asked if everything was alright.

Looking up I seriously considered the questioned, Peter didn't ask crap for nothing. And I wondered momentarily if I should tell them about the paper in my hand.

I clutched my fist tighter. I would keep that to myself. I let a closed lipped smile slip onto my face and found myself feeling oddly uncomfortable around my friends. You know with secrets and shit. "Everything's fine." I told them and they smiled and nodded.

And everything would be. Right Mom? Everything would be fine.......there would be no complications. Right? Mom? You always did say everything would work out.......today is the day I miss you most mother.

DigitalAngel4U: Okay the ending was kind of weird but I just wanted to put something in there about his mom. Also I'm sorry I've been so slow to update but I have colorguard camp until Saturday and my brain and life has been put on a straining hold. I'll try to add more soon. Tell me what you think, anything is welcome!


	5. Team Meetings are Stupid

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of this book or cartoon only the plot. This story is not meant to offend anyone and is written purely for your enjoyment….so please enjoy it.

**Need to Know: **In the X-men: Evolution verse obviously Magneto is still around and Wanda is with the Brotherhood whom is on their own. They don't know Mystique and Magneto still work together and Pietro and Wanda have miraculously resolved their differences, and thus making my job easier. The Acolytes has already been formed and is still together.

"WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" was the shriek that resounded throughout the Brotherhood of Mutants Boarding House in Bayville New York as a sixteen-year-old Pietro Maximoff ran around at super speed. Testing out the abilities that would soon bring his father to their doorstep and from "important business" in Europe.

"Pietro SHUT UP!" shouted the newly 18 year-old Lance Alvers as he pulled at his longish brown hair in an estranged manner. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Oh let him have his fun!" giggled 15 year-old Katherine Pryde to her boyfriend with whom she was visiting at that moment. "We'll see how much fun he has the next time him and Evan get into a fight."

There was a bout of dust that flew to the air as Pietro stopped in front of them. He clasped his small hands together as a sneer twisted onto his pale face, and his blue eyes looked devilish as his pale lips broke into a brilliant white grin.

"Oh yes Evan will feel my wrath!" He shouted as the name of his childhood rival was mentioned. He then sped back off.

"Yo is it safe to come out?" asked a slurred voice as a pair of yellow eyes peered from behind the dingy brown couch that Lance and "Kitty" or Katherine sat on.

"Yes Todd…." Lance trailed off to the 15-year-old boy whose mannerisms resembled that of a toad. "I swear I'm going to kill him."

"Not if I kill him first." Came a fierce growl from the other side where Wanda Maximoff, Pietro's newly rekindled at heart twin sister was decorating for Christmas with Freddy the largest and most silent member of the Brotherhood. After having figured out from Mystique that her's and Pietro's father Magneto or Eric Lensherr had experimented on the two of them as children she had decided to end her crusade against her brother and forgive him. Yet she still plotted how to seek revenge on her father.

"I don't know, yo." Todd said to the raven-haired girl as he flipped onto a chair near her, "He might be able to take you now." The others nodded as Wanda rolled her eyes.

The whole situation was very strange…..Pietro had been running around the house, speed decorating with various items he had shoplifted from several departments store………..

Pietro tied the last of the garland onto the staircase as he zipped over to the kitchen to get o quick drink of water. When he got there he smiled as he saw Kitty Pryde, Lance's girlfriend and one of his good friends, with her body phased halfway inside their fridge as she searched for something.

Picking up a nearby hand towel he twisted it with his hands and snapped it at her. "AH!" she shrieked as it hit her and she immediately sprung the rest of her body out of the fridge.

"Move it along Princess I need to get something." He told her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed a coke from their fridge quickly.

"Sure thing Sparky." She retorted and walked away muttering about how she could have gotten it for him. He stared after her for a moment eyes slitted before shaking his head.

"I STILL don't get that." He shrugged before touching the fridge lightly. "Wish I could phase through stuff." He muttered leaning forward a little bit. And fell through the fridge.

………………… "OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!"………………

It turned out that every time Pietro wished for something it would happen but only if he wished he could DO something not if he wanted something or for something to happen.

At first the Brotherhood called bullshit. That is until Pietro phased straight through Lance. The entire situation was plain creepy in Lance's opinion. So he had immediately stated that once Kitty left they would have a 'team meeting'.

They all looked at kitty for about three minutes until she sighed. "Fine I'll go now." Standing up she gave Lance a quick kiss, grabbed her purse and waved goodbye before leaving.

"Damn y'all are rude." Pietro said as took a seat on the floor and looked as the others resat themselves.

"Well this is kind of something I thought we should talk about." Lance said to him before talking to all of them. "This is why I have called a team meeting."

Wanda rolled her eyes at the seriousness in his voice. "God I feel so stupid….why are we even discussing it? We know it was Magneto's doing."

"Because," Lance drawled to her, "we need to discuss how to make sure he can control this new ability and how serious it is."

She glared at him with her arms crossed. "I still feel stupid. Team meetings are stupid."

"I don't know…" Todd began, "It makes me feel kind of important….which is cool!"

"Yes Todd, very cool," Pietro began sarcastically. "While we're at it we should put a "Do Not Disturb We Are Having A Top Secret Team Meeting" sign on the door."

Todd glared at the skinny teen, "No need to get snippy with me-" he began before Lance cut him off.

"That's a great idea!" he shouted before running to get a piece of paper. Wanda looked on in disgust.

"What does Kitty SEE in him?" she asked in general to everybody. Pietro frowned and shook his head.

"Obviously not intelligence. Hell I wouldn't date him." He said with a click of his tongue.

"You're too damn picky if you ask me. You like guys….but you never date any and the girls you do date have to meet a prewritten criteria and be able to say the alphabet backwards. I mean what the hell? If I looked half as good as you do I would just date anyone I wanted. Not Ms. Perfect." Todd complained to him. The last part caused Wanda to let her gaze linger on him for a moment.

They talked about Pietro's dating habits for a while longer to the sound of banging where Lance was being an idiot and hanging up his sign. That is until there was some yelling, a shriek and Lance came in drenched in water.

"You're dripping on the floor." Freddy stated annoyed and alwaysfinding the strangest interest in the strangest things.

"Yes Freddy….thank you." Lance said to him with a glare.

"HAHAHA! What happened to you?" Pietro asked as he laughed to himself. Lance tossed the hammer at him as he phased through it and watched it go out their window and smash into that of the house next to them.

"YOU DAMN KIDS BETTER STOP THROWING SHIT OUT THE DAMN WINDOWS!" yelled a gravely from outside.

"Him." Lance growled in the direction of the voice. "Mr. Keener told me to shut it, said I was scaring his dog or something. Flipped him off and he went all psycho and sprayed me with his stupid gardening hose." A droplet fell from his nose.

"The bastard." Pietro joked towards his pissed off friend. Wanda smacked in the back of the head as she grabbed an old towel from their hall closet and tossed it to Lance.

"Don't worry about that old geezer. He's moving in a few weeks anyway." She assured Lance.

"Then we can trash his house and blame it on someone else!" Todd chimed in as Pietro nodded.

"Like every other day." He laughed as Lance took off his shirt and wrapped the towel around himself.

"Whatever can we continue the meeting please?" he asked obviously not wanting to continue the conversation any further.

"The top secret one?" Freddy asked him eating a sandwich that none of them had seen him make.

"Yes Freddy that one." Lance sighed.

"Y'all do that." Pietro said waving an effeminate hand towards them. He zipped upstairs reappearing with a sweatshirt for Lance. He looked at him for a moment.

"I'm going make some soup for you or something. I mean it's freaking December in New York and I don't want to explain to Kitty why you died of Hypothermia right after she left!" Pietro rambled away which was a very subtle way of saying he really did give a shit whether his best friend, at least since they stopped hating each other though neither acknowledged it too much, died or not.

Zipping to the kitchen, he slipped onan apron that he had also shoplifted. Pietro had learnt that they were a lot of things he could snag and no one ever got suspicious. They hadn't figured out that Pietro was a mutant or what he could do. The every day Bayville citizens at least so anything they couldn't afford he would just take. Thought they weren't quite as dirt poor as they were the first time Mystique left and with Lance being18 they all were living under an 'adult'.

"Thanks." Lance said with a smile. He turned back to the others. "So can we please get back to the issue at hand? Which are Pietro's new powers."

SLAM They all jumped as the door flung open. They all ran to the foyer only to see none other than Magneto and Mystique standing in the opening. They all gaped surprised to see either of them much less together. "Exactly what we wish to discuss."

Pietro took his apron clad self to see what the commotion was all about. Upon seeing his father and old principal, he put a hand on his hip and shook his spoon at them.

"Don't you people read the fucking sign!?"

**DigitalAngel4U:** There are the main X-men: Evolution characters in the story for all the Harry Potter fans. Although others will be mentioned and focused on. Just wanted to work them in before going back to Remus. Hope you liked that little bit. Most of the humor will lie in them. Let me know what you think. Good, Bad all is welcome!


	6. That Kind of Faith

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the book Harry Potter or any of the characters from the cartoon X-men: Evolution. This story is not meant to offend anyone and was written for your enjoyment…so please enjoy it! Any confusion you might have about the timeline here can probably be answered in the first chapter's disclaimer. Thank you and please enjoy.

**That Kind of Faith….**

I stared blankly at the parchment in my hands. My lips were pressing together and I knew that I must look extremely grim to an outsider's eyes. I was confused to say the least.

I let my glasses slip down to wobble on my scrunched nose as I reread the letter. Of course, he would have to tell me about this the day before Christmas. I blew a swift puff of air through my compressed lips as I ran a hand through my hair.

_Remus,_

_You probably don't want to read this letter the day of your transformation….and the day before Christmas…but I had to let you know. I bought a house in the U.S…New York to be exact. I…can't explain it really. I just needed to get away from the memories of your mother….another thing you must not want to think about. And while the last thing I want to do is tear you from your friends. I was wondering if you would come help move in some of our stuff sometime before New Years. It's not a permanent place….just like a little getaway. For the summer or something to the like. Look Remus…..I just think it would be a cool thing to do. Something to break the routine of our lives you know? I'll see you at 8:00 on the 30th okay? I'll come get you…..don't hate me okay kid?_

_Love your one and only father._

It wasn't that I was upset about leaving early or having a 'getaway' as my ever-eccentric father likes to refer to it as. It just seems strange…. Do the pictures that I still keep around the house of her sadden him? Why didn't he ever tell me? I considered us to be fairly closer than normal fathers and sons. Complete opposites but close nonetheless.

I wouldn't dream of arguing the decision that he had made. It wasn't often that my father really bought into anything. So I knew this had to be special. I just want to make him happy…

Snapping up with a sudden burst of energy I decided to let my legs fulfill their purpose and wander through the halls for a bit. It was late and I had slept in dramatically so this morning, therefore missing breakfast and the owls so I had to search out my mail.

Every night I had been getting to bed later and later, due to more energy each day. Normally around this time, I would be sulking in tired dreariness but it was in fact quite the opposite.

There was something else though. I had this strange need. To always go on a walk, or simply be out at nighttime. I couldn't explain it really; the darkness that I use to loathe had somehow become comforting.

Every night I broke curfew. Every single night since I had met with Lensherr and Raven. Yet I was still unsure if they were related. I couldn't help myself and I knew that tonight would be no different so long as I was back in time to have Pomfry lead me to the Whomping Willow where the others and I would get to see if Lensherr's injection had effected me.

It was strange how sure I was that it had. But it wasn't solid….I couldn't really explain it to my friends. It was a sort of faith not that I had in the man really but his methods were so squeaky clean... so professional. I just had a feeling. The feeling I get….like I just know that God exist….that kind of faith I suppose.

I slipped out side the entrance closet to the Quidditch field. It was always empty after nine or so.

I could feel the snow melting on my boots, I could feel my cheeks burning as I crossed over to sit on the bleachers, which when I reached I slipped on swiftly and fell into the footrest between each bench.

I laughed despite the pain on my back and found myself silently wishing I had someone to share it with. I mean, sure I have my friends…but I want something more than that. Someone I cared about as more than a friend. Someone who would be laughing with me right now, shaking there head at my idiocy if I ever really demonstrated any…laugh at my witty remarks…if I ever had any.

I sighed. It was something that none of my friends would really ever be able to provide…not even Sirius. Err….scratch that and replace it with _definitely_ not Sirius. It just felt too weird the awkwardness I had felt around him after that night six days ago…

I sat up after awhile and breathed in the chilly air as I eyed the tallest goal post wanting for some strange reason to climb on top of it. I could always use a broom but I wasn't the best flier…

I don't know when I had actually crossed the field to stand in front of it…my gloved hand now on its slippery surface. I cricked my neck and arched my back…my eyes fluttered closed. There was only the darkness now….

I snapped my eyes open and could only see a red haze. It was like looking through ruby glasses. I breathed deeply as the red seeped away. I suddenly saw how far away the ground was.

"Holy Hell!" I gasped as my Heart began to pound in my ears like a jackhammer. I had my arms spread out as well as my feet and I knew exactly where I was. I was on top of the Quidditch goal….but how had I gotten there? I how could I ensure that I didn't fall off?

………………"HELPPPPP!!!!!!!"……………….

I must have been loud because I saw as lights flickered on and my friends ran out to find me. James gasped and slid to the goal and held a finger to his lips.

"Do you want to wake the whole school?" he asked in a quick but loud hiss. I glared at him.

"Yes brilliant! What the Hell do you think I was _screaming_ for?" I chastised him not knowing why he would ask a stupid question like that. "How do I get down from here?" I asked them not having moved yet due to fear of slipping.

"Well how did you get _up_ there?" Sirius asked gaping at me from the field. I paused for a moment silent.

"I…I don't really know." I admitted looking down for a moment at a shadow creeping up the edge of the goal. I felt strangely compelled to reach for it…

Carefully pulling my gloves off and tossing them to the ground I began to bend my knees only too aware that my friends' eyes were upon me. Grasping the cold metal, I balanced onto my knees the layer of ice damping the knees of my pants. I slowly reached forward.

"Remus, what are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed!" Peter shouted up to me worry evident in his hoarse voice. I ignored him.

Finally, I saw the paleness of my hand reach the shadow, and I gasped as it began to blur into translucent darkness.

….Had that just happened?....

Leaning forward more I watched as more of my arms became encompassed into the shadow. I pulled it back out and let my fingers tips wiggles and the shadow came to dance with them….much like the cartoon version of Peter Pan.

I allowed my arm to go back to its fluid shadow like state…and leaned forward a little more. Just a little.

I gasped as my left arm that was my support slipped under my body as I fell on top of it, falling forward I hit my chest and sliding down I flipped over as the rest of my body was sucked into the shadows. Falling was like swimming and I could see all the tree branches flying up as I went down.

"Psh." I breathed out as I found myself suddenly standing dizzily on the cold ground the red haze was back in my eyes. It faded away as I turned to look at my friends, all of whom were staring at me astonished.

"What just happened?" I asked them breathlessly. James opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the gravely voice of the groundskeeper Mr. Filch.

"I know I saw some kids out here….now where are they?" He growled to himself much like always. Not knowing just what I should do I flung my arms out and towards my friends.

When I did shadow like hands, large and long, mirroring my own, reached out and pulled them towards me and muffled their shocked yelps as we scooted further back into the darkness.

It was moments before Filch, who now walked around the goal sighed and turned to leave. I would never admit it to my friends but I sometimes pitied the man. He did his job well as far as patrolling went and he never caught anything. We treated him far too bad if you asked me…just like Severus Snape. Yet I never said anything.

I dropped my arms to the side and the shadow arms did the same. My friends immediately gasped for air.

"Holy Shit Remus!" Sirius squeaked as James, he and Peter caught me as I collapsed into their arms. Out of shock more than loss of energy.

"We have to get him to the Whomping Willow fast…maybe Pomfry won't notice." I heard James whisper as he lifted me into his arms.

"Fat chance but one we have to take." Sirius agreed quickly, I could hear him moving quickly, and panting came after he had transformed. There was a flash behind my closed eyes and I knew Peter must have done the same.

"You guys go I don't want to risk him falling off my back and we don't have to time to wait for Pomfry." James said issuing out instructions as I heard the others scuttle off into the night.

Before long, James began to walk before sighing…. "What the Hell Remus?" he asked more to himself since he didn't know that I wasn't quite unconscious.

"I don't know." I croaked to him silently surprised at how hoarse my voice was.

He looked down at me shocked, "You okay?" he asked after a second or two and I nodded not really wanting to speak at the moment.

After a couple of "I swear I'm fine" s, we reached the tree, branches already frozen. Suddenly I sucked my breath in, realization hitting.

"James put me down." I said suddenly. The demanding tone in my voice forced him to comply and he slipped me to the ground.

The others noticing something was up transformed back into themselves and came over to us. I smiled looking at the sky.

"What is it?" James asked looking at me strangely, I'm sure.

"Look…" I whispered to them all. They turned their faces to the sky. The moon was out. Bright, shining and full….and it had been the whole trip over here….I just hadn't noticed.

"Oh my God Remus…" Sirius trailed off. I turned my head over to them. A smile straining on my face. I had never felt so happy….

Jumping forward I gathered them all into my real arms and pulled them close. Not really minding the tears that were slipping down my face. I sniffled and laughed as we all hugged each other tight.

"Guess we'll just hang out tonight guys." I told them with a smile.

We all sat in a circle in the Shrieking Shack on the night before Christmas, and it was so peaceful. I sipped at the bottle of butterbeer that Sirius insisted we had time to go out and buy.

"New York?" Sirius gaped as I told them all about the house my father had bought. The others too looked interested.

"No shit." I told them with a shrug of my shoulders, not thinking it was too big of a deal.

"I've always wanted to go to New York." Peter informed us, Sirius nodding as if to agree. James shrugged as he drank.

"I don't think its city New York really," I told them knowing that my dad didn't really like too busy of places. "Probably more rural New York. I'll ask my father. You should see if you can come over for New Years. The day after I get there you know just so I can get it all clean and stuff."

They all nodded enthusiastically before I cleared my throat, getting their attention.

"Guys…about tonight. What happened?" I asked them, knowing exactly what happened, though not from their eyes.

I watched as they all looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well," James began, "Once you reached for the shadow…it looked like you...um…became part of it sort of. And then you pulled your arm out and the shadow, like, followed you. Then when you fell forward, which scared us by the way, you….well kind of disappeared for awhile and popped out of the shadows…."

"You're eyes were red Remus it was crazy! It was like you became darkness or something. You just like slipped into the shadow and then stepped out of your own shadow at the bottom!" Sirius recounted to me enthusiastically. Peter nodded.

I bit my lip. "Then? What happened after that?" I asked urging them on eager to know what they saw.

"Well," Peter fell into his story, "Filch came and your arms kind of shot forward and your eyes went red again."

I blinked, that I did not remember. He paused then continued onward.

"Umm your arms of course couldn't reach us. But the shadows and darkness and stuff kind of surrounded you…like you were glowing dark or something….then the shadow like arms grabbed us…but they felt really solid…I don't know Remus it was really peculiar." Peter finished up.

I watched as Sirius rolled his eyes. Thinking what we were all thinking. That only Peter would describe it as "peculiar".

"Well one thing seems very obvious." James interjected. We all looked at him. But I had a feeling only I knew what he was going to say.

"This has to be related to whatever that man did to you. Remus what did you say he injected into you?" He asked me.

"He called it the X-gene….and I guess it worked." I told them all not wanting to make too big a deal out of it.

"Aren't you kind of pissed?" Sirius asked. I gave him a look wondering if he was crazy.

"You've got to be kidding me! I can look at the moon without being in pain…why would I be pissed? He did exactly what I wanted. Side effects or not, nothing is worse than the way I was." I told them all sternly knowing none of them would argue simply because they didn't know where I was coming from.

Sirius shrugged, obviously deciding to let it go. James, however, perked up a bit and put a hand on his chin.

"I think we should look into the whole X-gene thing. Just so we can find out more about you know?" he asked me more than anyone. I nodded to him not seeing any harm in it.

"Yeah I suppose that would be a good idea." I told him. I smirked as Sirius began to smile, "What?" I asked him.

"We have a tradition remember?" he asked us and I tilted my head, not remembering at all.

He began to speak slowly. "'Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house not a creature was stirring…"

"Except for Pietro who wouldn't shut up." Lance read straight faced from where he sat on the couch to all of the others who were on the floor cross-legged forcing him to read it to them, well except for Wanda whom was on the chair.

Pietro gasped, "Lance how dare you manipulate the words of a children story just for your own sick amusement!" He shrieked leaping forward at super speed to smack him on the back of the head. "Think of Todd! He's never heard this story before! Doesn't he deserve to hear it right?" He asked looking falsely sad.

"Yeah!" Todd piped up, "I refuse to be cheated, yo!" he exclaimed to the disgruntled teen.

"I still don't believe that you haven't heard this story." He grumbled before resting the book on his legs momentarily.

"And I STILL can't believe that I don't get to spend Christmas with Kitty!" He complained and Pietro immediately saw that he was going into his 'Whiny Lance mode".

"Oh cram it lover-boy!" The town's having that big New Year's party at the Xavier Mansion to try and calm the waters of the whole mutant thing and the Mayor says everyone has to go. So you'll see her then. And aren't you going ice skating tomorrow?" he asked incredulously.

"Shut up!" Lance snapped at him as Todd shook his head.

"You know what_ I_ still can't believe?" he asked his friends who rolled their eyes.

"What?" they asked him together, the story forgotten for the moment.

He smiled, "The way that Speedy got rid of Mags and Mystique! Classic!" he exclaimed as Pietro rolled his eyes.

"No it wasn't Todd. There is nothing classic about wishing for mind controlling powers to erase their memory of ever having injected whatever that shit was into me and making them think they were cowboys and sending them out West." He told the smiling team. "That effect has probably worn off by now too." He added with a smirk.

"That still freaks me out…" Lance trailed off eyeing his friend for a moment.

"Whatever just keep reading!" Pietro ordered joyfully before clapping his hands together. This will be our new tradition!"

"Right Wanda?" he asked looking over to his twin. Her head was tilted backwards her mouth open and snore emitting from her mouth. "She's out!" he announced to the others. "Now keep reading damn it! I believe the line was, "Not even a mouse!"

"Yeah!" Todd piped back in getting looks, "Not that I would know…Hehe."

Lance sighed, "Fine. Not even a mouse…."

**DigitalAngel4U: **Yay! Remus get his powers and Mags is out of the Brotherhood's hair. I can't wait to get to New Year's and will probably not write about their Christmas. I'm also thinking of switching this story's fandom. But I don't know what to. Any Ideas? Let me know what you think! Good, bad…all is welcome!


	7. A Little Bit in Common

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's of X-Men: Evolution neither do I own the characters of Harry Potter. This story is not meant to offend anyone and was written purely for you entertainment. So please…enjoy it! **

**_And once again Im sorry about the format. When I upload the document it takes changes my format so I don't know how to punctuate my scene changes so if someone could tell me that would be great. Thanks! So I did the beginning of every new scene in a bold letter._**

**I **always loved the smell of dust. When my mother was still alive, she would always bring me back some of the things she found on her digs. Rocks and minerals or fossilized plants, I never did want the animals though.

And they always smelled of dust and I would sit and hold whatever she gave me and make up stories about how it first came to be. It was all so magical to me…and in some ways it still is.

But now when I open my eyes I realize I'm not in my attic going through my mother's trinkets and the smell of dust isn't from an old wooden chest, but from an old Victorian house and the endless amounts of boxes I'm lugging into it.

An old house that I know nothing about except for that it was previously owned by a bitter old man who liked to garden. And as I open the door for the twelfth time since I've gotten here and see the beige carpet and floral wallpaper, I can't help but think….there's nothing magical about this place. And if there is….it must be hiding pretty damn well.

I had no idea it was hiding next door….

**"Are** you serious?" Lance's voice echoed throughout the house and Wanda rolled her eyes as she saw him and Pietro walk into the kitchen sounding like two teenage girls…excluding herself of course.

Pietro waved his arms frantically in the air, "I swear to God Lance! I just saw them pull up like two hours ago!"

Lance opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a carton of orange juice. He shook his head.

"Bullshit." He said as leaned against the counter and took a drink. Wanda hopped down from the counter and put her empty cereal bowl in the sink, leaning across the counter she smacked Lance upside the head.

"Get a fucking glass don't drink out of the carton, that's disgusting." She chided him before walking away.

Lance made a face at her retreating back before moving to get a glass. Pietro stared at him for a moment realizing that he HAD just drunk from the carton before speaking again.

"If you don't believe me look out the fucking window!" he snapped at his best friend.

Putting the now contaminated carton back up Lance took a drink from his glass. Sitting it down, he held up his hands.

"Okay, okay. I just think it's weird that they moved in at what? It's 9:30 now and you saw them drive up two hours ago. So like…7:30. And the old man only moved out like what? Two days ago." Lance continued calculating numbers in his head. Though not big enough numbers to impress Pietro who seemed to wonder why Lance had to disagree about EVERYTHING!

"Maybe they're from out of the county, yo. I mean there car is a rental." Todd said as he joined the two and began looking through their cabinets to see what he wanted for breakfast.

Pietro raised an eyebrow at him, "Well thank you Todd though I don't know why the Hell you're up this early on a Saturday?"

"How do you know it's a rental?" Lance asked the freshman boy.

Todd rolled his eyes, "Because there's a sticker on it that says, _"Enterprise, we'll pick you up."_ Duh, Lance."

"Yeah DUH Lance." Pietro added and then paused, "But wouldn't that mean _they _would pick _them _up?"

"Who cares?" Lance growled watching as they began to stray severely off topic, "I'm just glad that Mr. Keener is gone. What an ASS!"

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhh." Pietro trailed off in a bored voice before perking up. "I'm Hungry." Two seconds later, there was a clank as he put his empty dish in the sink.

"Now what?" he asked though he realized no one seemed to have that much time for him.

"Um I dunno take out the trash or something. I gotta go meet Kitty at the mansion, we're going catch an early movie and I'll probably be out the rest of the day." Lance told him pulling on his jacket and grabbing his keys. Pietro eyed his empty glass for a moment.

Following after him Todd yelled up the stairs. "You guys ready?"

Pietro watched in shock as Wanda and Fred came downstairs. Wanda stopped and looked at him.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked. He paused with his mouth opening suddenly remembering that they were going to go to the mall when Lance went to get Kitty.

But………..he didn't really feel like it.

"Um, nah. You guys go ahead maybe I'll meet up with you later." He told them as Wanda nodded uncertainly.

"Okay." And they were gone.

Pietro decided maybe he _would_ take out the trash or just go for a walk. His mind had decided to think about his father…that he was up to something and Pietro for one did NOT feel like worrying about it.

Yeah he'd just take out the trash.

**"Hey**Remus!" I snapped away from where I was in the house's living room when my father called out to me.

I paused and straightened the picture I had been putting up.

"Yeah Dad?" I answered. I heard a clunk and figured he was in the upstairs attic, which we had earlier discovered was full of things that the man had left behind and, as he told us, did not want.

My father had decided we would donate all the good things to a church and throw the rest out. The more I thought about the less likely it seemed this place would be ready for my friends to come by tomorrow. I had asked them if they would come by and spend New Years with me and they had been excited, especially Peter, who really wanted to come to New York.

"Can you come get this bag and take it out to the front of the house?" he called back to me.

More trash I suppose. We had been putting it on the curb in front of the house's large lawn as Mr. Keener said the garbage truck normally picked it up there.

Jogging to the attic, I grabbed the two garage bags that my father had sitting out by the door and hauled them up by the attached strings.

I walked over to the stairs and, knowing they were full of junk anyways, chucked them down, sliding down the banister after them.

It was more evident to see how much I was like my friends when I wasn't with them. I grinned just thinking about them and opened the door tossing the bags out and jogging after them.

'Just one more toss and I can go back inside,' I thought to myself, still sad that we were low key on using our magic. Bending over to get the last bag I looked up to toss it but instead I saw someone running out of the house next to me. It was so fast that all I could see was a blur and suddenly a person was at the curb setting out his own trash. I was so startled that I slipped and fell flat on my face.

"Whoah!" and then the thud of my face smacking the pavement. But not before I saw what the person looked like.

It might seem weird but, as I was falling all I could think of was…well nothing…I was too busy looking at him.

He was extremely thin, that much was easy to tell. And his hair was a bright shade of white that was neatly styled. His legs were long giving off an appearance of exceptional height, but I would later find out he was no taller than me. He was wearing blue jeans and a tight, plain black shirt and matching shoes. I even remember that he was holding the bag in his right hand, the left one was in his pocket….and his eyes were the brightest blue I had seen since my mother gave me a sapphire she had found raw, that she had kept to herself just to give to me….I couldn't tell which was more blue.

So there I was…on the ground…in a lot of pain…and feeling like an ass. When he came over to see if I was okay.

I can't imagine what he was thinking when he helped me to my feet. I was a complete mess. My hair was messy, my glasses were diagonal on my face and only one side was propped on my ear. I was wear clunky work boots that made me a little taller than him, my jeans were torn and my _plaid_ shirt wasn't even buttoned correctly. All in all I felt like someone had shoved me out of an airplane at two in the morning.

He smiled at me. "Hey are you alright, I saw you slip that hasreallygotohurtandIsawyoupulluptooareyoufromaroundhere?"

I just stared at him, "What?" I asked amazed that anyone could make actual sentences at that speed.

"Whoops, sorry. I talk kinda fast sometimes. I'm Pietro Maximoff by the way, me and my friends live next door." He told me taking the hand I was supposed to have the garbage in.

Regaining my composure (though only slightly) I smirked, "So I noticed. My name's Remus Lupin. Me and my father moved here kinda as a little vacation from the norm I suppose."

He grinned proving that his teeth were as white as his hair.

"Sweet, the accent rocks. Where in England are you from…I'm guessing am I right?" he said looking interested.

I nodded. However, as I was about to answer he changed the subject.

"Since you just moved here you may not know this but there's this guy named Xavier who's real rich and shit and he's throwing this BIG ball for New Year's and all of Bayville's expected to attend because of all of this conflict crap that I'm sure you'll hear about soon. But anyways you should go. It'd be a good way to meet people and stuff."

I just looked at him and it was evident on his face, in the way he scrunched his nose that he was afraid I hadn't understood him.

"Umm thanks. Some of my friends are coming from my school to visit me for New Years. So I guess it wouldn't hurt. What'd you say his name was again?" I asked him and watched him let out a breath.

"Xavier." He said and I watched as he turned at an amazing speed to see a car pulling up in his driveway. Looking at Pietro I realized that he looked a lot like Mr. Lensherr in a smaller…well sweeter kind of way. And wait…wasn't Xavier the name Raven told me to get a hold of if the injection caused problems?

Not wanting to ask if he knew Mr. Lensherr just yet I asked him something else. "Would I be able to meet this Xavier guy?" I asked.

Taking his eyes off the jeep pulling up he nodded. "Why would you need to?"

I paused. I let my brain calculate the best answer. "It's complicated really."

He laughed, "Don't worry…I've been having a complicated week myself."

"But you and you friends should go. His place is pretty cool, I guess." He answered.

Out of the jeep hopped out a rugged looking boy with dark hair and torn jeans, he looked over at us.

Pietro called to him. "Aw Lance you're back so soon. Did she blow you off?"

Apparently, "Lance" was not too amused as he made a rude hand gesture before pocketing his keys and walking over.

When he got to us Pietro slapped his back in a brotherly way and introduced him, "Remus this is Lance Alvers he's the man of the house-" here Pietro ducked from getting smacked.

"Now Lance, just because Kitty stood you up doesn't mean you have to be so angry." Pietro teased.

Lance rolled his eyes obviously used to this sort of behavior from the teen. He reached out and shook my hand.

"Good to have you here and not that other guy. If you need anything we're just next door." He told me seeming much friendlier than he had been when he pulled up.

"YEAH we are." Pietro said before pausing. "Hey I'm gonna go to the mall now alright? See ya later Lance nice meeting you Remus!"

And he was gone in a blur. I looked at Lance curiously. "Do you mind me asking how he does that?"

He stared at me for a moment; he seemed rather surprised that I had even asked. Smiling he shook his head. "You really aren't from around here, are you?"

Now I was confused………………

Evidently, it was showing because Lance just laughed and continued. "Do you know what a mutant is?" he asked me for a moment not seeming too tense, as I hadn't freaked at Pietro's speed. I mean for a guy controlling darkness I really had no right to be.

I wasn't too familiar with the term so I shook my head no. He tried again. "How about the X-gene?"

Now THAT got my attention. I leaned on the balls of my feet a little suddenly feeling very anxious. "Tell me more."

**"SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** the WEATHER outside is FRIGHTFUL! And the fire is sooooooooooo delightful! Since we no place to GO, let it snow let it snow let it SNOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW-

"PIETRO SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Lance yelled from upstairs to the teen that was already downstairs and bouncing at the thought of going ice-skating with his friends.

It was late at night and since Kitty had to help Xavier and the rest of the X-men prepare the mansion for the New Year's party tomorrow, the Brotherhood had decided to go ice-skating after they got back from the mall.

Wanda walked calmly down the stairs and over to her brother who was sporting a large grey hoodie and a black toboggan. He rubbed his gloved hands together and grinned.

"He's so FUN to irritate!" He laughed to his twin who rolled her eyes as she buttoned up her red jacket.

Opening her lipsticked mouth she yelled up to their friends, "LET'S GO! The Lake turns the light out at Midnight!"

Lance yelled something back down that indicated that "he wasn't ready and she needed to shut the fuck up" and she glared up the stairs. She glanced at her brother.

"Ignore what you hear," she told him as Pietro noticed she was getting on her ass whooping face.

"Hehe….I think I'm gonna go next door and see if Remus wants to join us. Yeah….that sounds like a good idea-bye Wanda!" Pietro sped out the door and away from his twin.

Walking over to Remus's house Pietro jogged up the stairs to notice the door creaked open and voices coming from inside.

"Awesome Dad! Can't believe you just rigged a muggle fireplace to Floo! Does this mean we can use our magic more freely since something in the house is? You know what never mind let me just call my friends and-"

Pietro, who was about zero percent body fat, no longer cared about eavesdropping and knocked on the door rather loudly.

"Ello-oh hey Pietro! What's up?" Remus responded seeing him at the door, he seemed rather nervous to the young mutant. When he noticed Pietro shivering he gently grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, surprised at how light he was to maneuver.

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to come to the lake to go ice-skating with us-it's completely frozen over you-"

But he cut off his sentence as they reached the den just in time to see a gust of black smoke rise in the fireplace and a boy fall out. Two more soon followed. Pietro stood for a moment speechless, as all the boys looked rather frightened.

"-know so it's totally ice skating material. We're leaving in a few minutes." He finished his sentence after regaining his composure.

He squinted at the three boys in the living room and said, in a rather honest tone, "You guys might want to take a shower if you're coming."

Remus put on hand on his shoulder, "Wait Pietro what exactly did you see?"

Pietro sighed, "I saw your friends fall out of your fireplace wearing …robes which look really weird by the way. And no this isn't going to be one of those things where you continually ask me what I saw until I say nothing because I can totally take you."

Suddenly a boy drew out a piece of chiseled wood that Pietro guessed might have been a wand. When contorting his father's mind he had gotten gist of what he had been experimenting with and caught something about wizard, werewolves and magic. He thought he finally knew what the hell he had meant.

Pietro quickly dodged the blast of light headed toward him and zipped over and jerked the wands from each of their hands.

He wagged his finger at them, "That was rather rude." They gaped at him.

"Listen I know about the 'magical realm' or whatever you guys call it and I haven't told anyone so y'all should really chill."

"Yeah guys he's probably right." Remus told them, grateful that his father wasn't there at the moment. The other boys nodded as Remus turned to Pietro.

"How did you know?" he asked cautiously already so surprised that the boy that had caught his eye was a mutant, but now he knew about magic!

"Hehe….it's a rather interesting story….." He trailed rather nervously not wanting to reveal what he had done to his father in fear of scaring them.

"That's bloody wonderful now can we have our wands back?" one of the boys, with ear length black hair and light blues eyes asked. Pietro glared and clutched the wands to his chest.

"Hell no! How do I know you won't try to attack me?" He asked when the boy gave him a look as if to ask how they knew he wouldn't just zip away again. Pietro paused. "Of fine here." He said tossing them back.

Remus laughed, "I think we should come with you. I think this story might be something I want to hear."

Motioning to the boys who were, against regulations, using there wands to clear them of soot he began introductions.

"These are my friends Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Guys this is Pietro Maximoff." He introduced.

Pietro nodded, "Yes well Lance is an ogre, Wanda's a witch and they will both skin me alive if we don't get going soon."

Remus nodded. "We'll take my dad's rental. Want a lift?" he asked to the surprise of the other boys.

Pietro laughed. "God yes! It's way too cold to be running my ass off out there."

Remus smiled, "Great, well just wait down here while we go upstairs and get some warmer clothes."

**"R**emus what the Hell? Where do you meet this people!" Sirius demanded with a shocked expression as Remus tossed a black sweater over his white buttoned up shirt and grey pants, grabbing some gloves he readjusted his glasses.

"He lives next door. I met him and his friend Lance yesterday. Lance is only eighteen and is apparently their legal guardian until someone decides to fight him for it. Though according to him they are all technically orphans." He informed Sirius who suddenly felt kind of bad.

"Guess what though?" he asked them, they looked at him quizzically.

"Wait…..do you really want us to guess?" James asked rather confused. Remus rolled his eyes. For being so smart his friends really could be quite daft sometimes.

"They're all carriers of the X-gene!" He told them as he watched their eyes get wide, "This is where it first broke out. Apparently Bayville, New York is, in a way-ground zero! They were publicly outed in a big fight and now there's this whole conflict all over America about them being dangerous and stuff so the mayor of Bayville's letting a mutant Prof. named Xavier have a New Year's Ball at his Mansion where he actually teaches mutant teenagers! Isn't that wild?"

"Extremely so." Peter nodded. "Why do you think we never heard of it." He asked them.

Sirius shrugged, "Well the ministry's been busy with all those anonymous threats that they haven't really been focusing on anything else."

James nodded grabbing his scarf before opening the door. "Let's go. I want to hear this kid's story as well."

**R**emus's eyes were trying desperately to stay focused on Pietro but he was never much of an ice skater and the ground was simply laughing at him as his attention switched between the dove haired teen and the clear ice.

"The truth is," Pietro began after the two of them had shaken off Remus's friends for the moment, "that I'm not exactly an orphan."

Remus's looked up surprised, "Really-whoa!" he slipped forward only to have Pietro grab the back of his shirt and lift him up.

"Ha nice job, maybe we should sit down." Pietro laughed lightly before grabbing Remus's shoulders and steering him towards the grass and across the crunchy snow to a dry bench.

Sighing as he sat down Remus looked across at all the lights that had been strung up around the frozen lake that added to the sort of festive season that lasted until winter was officially over. Which would be a while for New York.

"So you aren't an orphan?" Remus asked turning his attention back to Pietro.

The teen shook his head wondering why he didn't mind opening up to Remus so much.

"You see that girl right there?" he asked and Remus followed his finger to a girl with short black hair and was dressed to the teeth in red.

"Yeah what about her?" he asked curiously.

"That would be my twin sister Wanda." He told him matter-of-factly.

Remus laughed, "The witch right?" He watched as a bright smile lit on Pietro's face.

"You have no idea. The thing is that we used to live in Romania when we were young-I can hardly remember. But our father took us to live in the states-he's a mutant too. Wanda's powers had already emerged and mine were developing rather slowly. The reason hers had come so quickly was because he injected her with an extraction of the X-gene. At the time…he was trying to learn how to duplicate it. When he believed he had succeeded he injected it into me. By then I already had my powers. He was upset when it did nothing and even more upset when he learned that Wanda couldn't control her powers." Pietro paused for a moment to breath. He wasn't used to talking so slowly.

"What did he do?" Remus asked not understanding what kind of person would experiment on their child.

"He sent her to an insane asylum. Then he bunked me off with some foster families. I didn't see him again until I was sixteen and he busted me out of jail." Pietro sighed.

"What were you in jail for?" Remus asked not able to see Pietro behind bars.

"Being stupid and letting my rivalry with this idiot from my school get the better of me." He told him earnestly.

"So what did your dad want? And, if you don't mind me asking how did your sister get out of the asylum?" Remus fired at him.

Pietro looked over at his friends, "My father wanted me to come to New York and do his little evil bidding along with the others. That got kinda old considering they kept ditching us and leaving us on our own, Lance finally took charge and when my father and our ex-guardian disappeared again we just washed our hands clean of them. As for Wanda, well, said ex-guardian broke her out in order to have her track down and destroy our father. So much for that plan." He shrugged his shoulders.

"That's sounds like a soap opera." Remus confessed able to see the extreme irony in the situation.

Pietro laughed, "I know right? It's fucked up alright. Not too many people know all of that."

Remus looked at him for a moment. "So the replicated X-gene never had any effect on you." He asked.

"Actually it did. About a week ago. But I kinda don't want to talk about it right now." Pietro confessed.

Remus nodded, "I understand. Honestly, I think the same thing happened to me."

Shocked Pietro looked over at him. "You were the boy he meant." He said simply.

"What?" Remus wasn't quite sure how Pietro could know about him.

"Maybe I should tell you. You see when the injection finally made an effect it gave me the ability to give myself whatever power I wanted. My father got wind of it and came a knocking because this could obviously be useful to him right? Well………..I kinda wished for mind controlling powers to send him away and I……um noticed in his memories something about injecting the same thing into a boy to cure his being a werewolf. That was you wasn't it?" He asked.

Remus paused and then nodded, "I thought you might have known him but I didn't want to ask."

Pietro looked at him. "That musta been hella scary. Hey you heard my boring life story-your turn." He said punching him on the arm. "Spill."

Remus laughed, "Sure why not?"

**"So** what do you think your father is really up to?" He asked Pietro as the skated around the rink cautiously since Remus was having a bit of trouble. They had talked about a lot of things. Friends, families, school, even what it felt like to be discriminated against. For whatever reason.

"Hell if I know- I mean shit he's always up to one thing or another." Pietro said. Then he paused.

"Well….our principal is this major anti-mutant dick right? And he has this brother who's a senator and I'm pretty sure he and other's have the same beliefs…..for all I know Magneto might be trying to off them. That sounds like the shit he'd get his little posse to do." He contemplated.

Remus was happy that Pietro had filled him in on all of this so that he wasn't completely lost. There were mutants like themselves that could do things that even wizards couldn't dream of doing. It was rather frightening to be a part of.

"So are you still gonna talk to Xavier. Odds are that the moment you tell him you are and inexperienced mutant he'll try to recruit you to his little justice. Not that there is anything wrong with that. I mean if the shit goes down we might have to stick with them anyway." Pietro told him.

Remus paused. He had a feeling that this would be some climatic decision on who could best help him understand what he was experiencing and so far that person seemed to be Pietro. But he talked to Xavier anyway.

"I do kind of want to see where he comes from you know?" He asked the blue-eyed boy who nodded.

"No sweat I'll meet you there at the ball tomorrow at eight? Cool. I'll have Kitty introduce you to him." Pietro assured him.

"PIETRO! GET YOUR ASS IN THIS JEEP!" Lance hollered from across that lake. Pietro rolled his eyes and squeezed Remus's shoulder.

"Night Remus, see ya tommorrow." That said he skated off to his friends. Watching him go Remus did the same.

"Well you two are awfully buddy buddy." Sirius said somewhat sourly.

Remus nodded, "We have a few things in common. Let's head back and not get any sleep alright?"

The others grinned and nodded, "Oh how've I've missed you all!"

DigitalAngel4U: Well that's was a relatively pointless chapter huh? But I have plenty of ideas on how to bring our favorite villains together! Let me know what you think. Good, Bad all is welcome!


	8. Up On the Rooftop

**Disclaimer: **Just thought I'd let you know that I most definitely do not own the cartoon X-men: Evolution or its characters nor do I own those of the book Harry Potter. This story was not meant to offend anyone and was written purely for your enjoyment. So please enjoy it!

**I** felt rather uncomfortable, facing the tall double doors that led to the interior of the Xavier institute. But that was partially due to the snow and partially do to the fact that my friends were practically suffocating me.

Finally the door opened and I was greeted to the face of a boy who I could safely assume wasn't Lance's girlfriend Kitty.

The black boy was hardly dressed for the occasion that was to be held at the Xavier Institute and I could only guess that he didn't want to attend.

Raising an eyebrow he looked us over. We had just thrown on some dressy clothes but even then the clothes we had were made in the wizarding world and looked slightly out of place.

"You must be those wizard kids. Come on in." He pulled the door open a bit more and we stepped in.

We kinda gaped at him and I jumped when Sirius punched my shoulder, hard.

"I thought he said he wouldn't tell anyone." He snapped referring to Pietro and how this guy could have known. Who knows? Maybe things were less secretive in the U.S.

"If you're talking about _Maximoff_ he didn't say anything. You understand that this is a house full of mutants and we have security cameras everywhere. We need to know things about the people that come into our house." He told us casually.

I glared at the boy and at how he spat out Pietro's last name.

"His name is _Pietro_." I said albeit a little harshly.

The boy glared back at me. "I **know** what his name is. And I know him a lot better than you. So whatever you think you know about him isn't worth shit. He's trouble. Take it from me." He hissed back.

"EVAN!" Came a harsh voice to his left. We looked over to see a pretty brunette in a light pink dress. "Stop antagonizing them and what have I told you about badmouthing the Brotherhood?"

'Evan' looked like he could care less and grabbed something from behind the door. Throwing it down it proved to be a skateboard (my mother had bought me a plastic one when I was younger) and he skated off. Only to have the girl yelling at him, telling him not to do it in the house.

She turned to smile at us and motioned us further into the house as she closed the door.

"Hello. I'm Kitty. Sorry about Evan, he and Pietro don't exactly click well. I probably shouldn't have told him who called me to introduce you to the professor."

The girl flashed us another smile as she glanced at the grandfather clock, which read 7:00.

"You're a bit early. Guests won't start arriving until 7:30. So the professor is still talking to Mayor Ramon. He should be done soon though. Just wander if you want. We have a lot of space since we had to clear it up to fit over half of Bayville you know! Remus, was it? I'll take you to the Professor's office."

I wasn't sure who talked faster. Her or Pietro. I just nodded and let her grab my arm and drag me up the lavishly decorated staircase.

Twisting around I glared at my friends who were looking at their surroundings intensely. "DON'T cause any trouble!" I hissed.

Sirius grinned and patted my shoulder. "Wouldn't dream of it would we

James?"

My other friend smirked. "Oh never."

**THERE **is something particularly nerve-wracking about waiting. Honestly even if it's just to go the lavs or something. It just isn't a good feeling.

I stand up quickly as a taller and slightly graying man strides out of the doors I'm waiting to enter…. Xavier's office.

He smiles and nods his head towards me. I assume that this is the Mayor. I smile nervously at him and look to Kitty who smiles and shoves me gently to the open doors.

I enter quietly having no idea what to expect. I've heard a lot of good things about the man. And he must be held in some sort of high esteem to host this event not to mention the fact that Raven gave me his card.

The office is huge, long and slightly dim due to the fact that the curtains are hanging in front of what I presume to be rather large windows.

At the end of the long stretch that is more to me like a mini library than an office there is a sleek wooden desk. Yet to see who's behind it I have to move closer.

"If you wouldn't mind closing the door." Calls out a gentle yet firm voice. I nod though I presume he doesn't see it.

The door shuts with a loud clunk and I, feeling a bit bolder, walk over to his desk.

"Professor Charles Xavier?" I presume to him.

The man looks up at me and smile. He's more than likely older than he looks, with no hair and dark eyebrows. He backs from the desk and startles me by wheeling from behind the desk in an electrical wheelchair.

"That would be me. Remus Lupin?" He asks and I nod.

"Yes I've heard much about you. Your school's headmaster is quite the old friend."

And the surprises keep on coming. This can't be healthy. I take a seat when he motions for me to sit.

I adjust my glasses before looking at the man who is patiently waiting for me to speak.

"How do you know Dumbledore?" I ask curiously as he smiles fondly.

"As much as I'd love to say we went to school together or something to the like there is an interesting story behind our meeting. An old friend and associate of mine were studying abroad in Europe very long ago when we accidentally witnessed a woman turning into a cat and running from a rather hideous looking creature."

I snorted and interrupted slightly, with a laugh. "The McGonagall/Troll story in the backstreets of London. Have I heard that one before or what? You were there?"

The man smiled and nodded, "Dumbledore came to do damage control but when he learned we were mutants decided against it. He was the first wizard we ever met and we were the first mutants he ever met. We had much to tell and learn from one another. We haven't lost contact ever since. I'm sure you know that he has an extensive and interesting list of acquaintances."

I gave him a small smile. "So I'm learning." I admit to him. Simply the fact that he is an old friend of Dumbledore's puts me at ease. Dumbledore gave me the opportunity to attend Hogwarts. I owe him so much.

I cleared my throat slightly. "If you don't mind me asking, who was your associate? Dumbledore doesn't really confide his personal escapades to us."

"There is an interesting answer to that question also." He smiles humbly and bows his head.

"Eric Lensherr was my "associate" that night. As you can imagine he and Dumbledore didn't exactly click."

I stare at him for a moment. That is interesting isn't it? I don't feel too uncomfortable at his name. He gave me what I wanted. And, in an ironic way, he warned me about the consequences.

"I suppose I could imagine."

"Yes Eric isn't much of the optimist. He's a bitter man. Brilliant, yet so bitter. My insistence that his memory was not to be erased is how he knew who you were. I know what you no longer are. I can assume that that is enough for you. However, powers left uncontrolled can be a very dangerous thing. I suggest you try to find out as much as you possibly can about what is happening to you on a personal level. And, just so you know. My door is always open. Anytime you are here I will be at your disposal. Any questions that you have, you may stop by and ask."

I smiled, happy to know that the invitation was there.

"Once again sir, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Of course not." He smiled as I continued.

"What exactly is it that you do? I mean as far as being a 'mutant'." Though Pietro had explained the concept to me the word was still foreign on my lips and while I was no longer in the outcast society of werewolves I had a feeling that, somehow, I had just joined a similar club.

"I'm a telepath. I have strong mental abilities. But you needn't worry I have no interest in bombarding into your thoughts." He told me.

"That's nice to know." I joked as he started wheeling over to the door of his office. Assuming that the guests would be arriving soon I followed alongside him.

"Feel free to acquaint yourselves with my students. They'll be the ones getting into some sort of trouble." He told me, a look of warmth lighting his face at the mention of his students.

Speaking of trouble I suddenly remembered about some people I needed to keep my eye on.

"Thank you again for meeting with me sir, but I should probably go and find my friends." I told him as we said goodbye and I tried to trace the path that Kitty had taken me up.

Successfully finding the staircase I lazily jogged down feeling a little more at ease in the large estate now that I had spoken with the Professor.

Taking a left turn at the main door I found myself in a large opened up room trying to squeeze past the running children, laughing women and the heated discussions of local politicians. Since there weren't too many teenagers I assumed that those there were probably mutants.

Looking around I saw Peter and James over near a table setting what I figured to be a dung bomb up under it. We'll see about that. As I headed over I noticed Sirius out of the corner of my eye flirting with a pale, rather sullen looking girl with an interesting streak of white in her hair. It didn't look like her idea of a good time.

I sighed knowing the dung bombs would have to wait if there was any hope of saving Sirius from castration. Most girls found him to be quite charming but the ones that didn't….well they REALLY didn't.

"Hey there Sirius, I've been looking for you. Have you seen the others?" I asked cheerfully as I walked up behind him greeting him with a clap on the back and a smile to the girl. Who it seemed was sizing me up, after a moment she determined I was alright and held out a hand.

"I'm Rouge (I know this is an inaccurate spelling of her name but I never remember to do it correctly so please forgive me.)" She introduced and I shook her gloved hand.

"Remus Lupin," I told her as Sirius got the messaged and walked away with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you a student here?" I asked trying to make conversation. Besides I was interested.

She smirked, "I sure am, it's okay once you get used to it. Kitty mentioned you were coming to talk to the Professor."

I smiled at her and we talked about her powers for a moment, which was also interesting when I saw a flash of white out of the corner of my eye.

It _must_ have been Pietro.

"Um if you could excuse me, there's someone I've been meaning to find." I politely excused myself as I followed the flash only to see him for a split second.

He looked like he had only put half an effort into his appearance, his hair was styled in a messier fashion and his normal dark slacks were being worn with a black dress shirt.

Did he see me?

But unfortunately the people seemed to be increasing and one left turn and I had lost him again.

I felt like I was chasing him!

There he is. Finally I found him with his back facing me as he looked to be spiking one of the many bowls of punch.

"Ha that should make for an interesting evening." He mumbled to himself as he slid the bottle behind a cup.

Smirking I crept up behind him a pinched his astonishingly small waist.

"Boo!"

Insert an interesting shriek and a "Sweet mother of Jesus!" and you have his reaction to that.

Whirling around he began to whine.

"La-ance…oh Remus!" I took a moment to cheer inside when he seemed to change into a happier expression upon seeing me.

"How'd it go?" He asked as I walked around him, as closely as possible might I add, to look at the hidden bottle. Vodka (believe me when I say it's hard to taste if you put it in the right stuff)...it's worth a shot.

I glanced over to him as I played the victim and poured us some punch. "Excellent. He actually knows my school's headmaster. It's all rather overwhelming you know?"

He nodded as he watched me drink the punch. I laughed at his expression, as he looked torn between his decisions to spike it.

"Ahem…So," He began as he turned to look around, "is your Dad here? Nice shirt by the way."

I laughed into my punch wondering when someone would mention that the long purple cuffs and collar looked out of place on the white shirt.

"Yeah he's here somewhere….mingling…" I said suddenly a little disturbed that my father might start talking to Pietro and say something…..embarrassing.

"But…uh…let's not look for him, alright…matter fact, why don't we get a better look at this place?" I suggested as he downed his cup and allowed me to pull him out of the crowded room.

"I like the way you think."

**SO **about three and a half hours later we had managed to get kicked out of the kitchen twice….something about Pietro spitting in Evan's food. Broke into three rooms, fallen down the stairs, got some guy named Logan REALLY hammered, knocked over two vases in our rather tittery state of drunkenness as Pietro INSISTED we just start drinking from the bottle he knew I had seen. AND we somehow we managed to get locked in a broom closet for twenty minutes before Pietro remembered he could walk through walls, not to mention that people were less than pleased with our obnoxious renditions of Christmas carols as Christmas was, in fact, quite over.

And now I could feel the alcohol start to wear off but Pietro looked to be drinking out of a bottle of Jack Daniel's that he had in his pocket, something about stuffy parties were better when you were wasted, not to mention more memorable.

"HEY!" He shouted slinging an arm over my shoulder…"let's go on the roof. It's freaking like SO awesome you don't even know!"

I was happy to note that when intoxicated his speech was at a rather normal pace. Rolling my eyes I knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer and I would just have to make sure he didn't fall off.

"How are we going to get on the roof?" I asked wondering just how many times he had been in this place before.

"SHH!" He hissed at me as he pressed a finger to his mouth, the intensity of his eyes making me laugh.

"This way." He turned and pointed down a hall to the right, the spin causing him to fall backwards into my arm.

Holding him up we walked down the rather normal looking hallway as a tall, and rather stunning red headed girl stormed by not seeming to notice us, much to my delight. Girls can be rather vicious when scorned. You have no idea how many crazy exe's Sirius has had.

"Jean wait!" Looking over I saw an equally tall and equally good looking teen with red glasses as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Pietro seemed to know him and called out. "Way to go Summers! WOO-HOO! You just keep mucking it up dontcha?"

The boy spun around looking about to tell him off when he noticed the way Pietro was hanging on to me.

Raising an eyebrow he put a hand on Pietro's shoulder. "Maximoff…are you…drunk?"

He seemed disturbed and I can only guess he knew first hand what Pietro was like drunk. Not wanting something to go down I cut in.

"Oh it's nothing…I'm gonna sit him down and get him some coffee anyway." I told him quickly.

He nodded before slowly turning and walking away.

Sighing I put an arm around Pietro's waist as he seemed to be tilting the wrong way.

"C'mon let's go to the kitchen." I said slowly hoping he'd forget the roof and let me take him back downstairs.

"HELL no! We're going to the roof duh." He told me rolling his eyes and touching the wall.

"Besides this is the right spot."

Okay now I knew he had to be cracked, there was nothing there but a wall.

He mumbled something to himself and I watched as he went invisible. I would have been shocked if James hadn't owned a cloak that did just that. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed my arm as I took the same stance I had looking down I realized I must have been invisible too.

"Pietro", I whispered, "why are we invisible?"

"Because of the security cameras, duh." He told me as I remembered what Evan had mentioned earlier.

"Where?" I asked again.

"In the elevators," his voice hissed to me.

"What elevators-"

I watched as the wall suddenly opened to reveal a metallic inside of what was obviously an elevator.

Stumbling as Pietro pulled me in, I remained quiet and watched as he pressed some of the control panels buttons.

With a jolt we were moving and I felt bad for having thought he was nuts, but smirked all the same. Even in his state he was something else.

Suddenly the doors opened and I saw that we were on some sort of elevated area on the roof of the building.

Stepping out I watched as we both reappeared and Pietro smiled at his success.

"Fucking…told you so." He gloated dragging me with him to the edge.

"Yeah, yeah….wow." Just standing so close to the edge you could see over an entire array of trees and neighborhoods. In a weird way it felt like I was spying on all of Bayville.

"So do you like it here Pietro?" I hoped talking might sober him up a bit. He plopped down on the roof floor and looked over to me.

He shrugged, "I've been to a lot of difference places but for some reason…it's…..like I never went anywhere but here….or something."

Okay…I sat down next to him sense he seemed to be thinking over something.

"Do YOU like it here?" He asked. I actually considered the question though he probably didn't even know what he was asking.

For some reason I answered in a way where he would probably have smacked me any other time.

"Only because of you."

He kinda stopped for a moment or two before turning to look at me. Pietro has an intimidating stare. Just like…..his eyes.

"That's nice of you to say…Remmmuuuuusss..." Oh my, was he drunk.

Which is probably why he was leaning so close to my face at that moment.

Was he going to…..

Suddenly the elevator doors opened behind us and I toppled backwards with Pietro falling onto my chest and awkwardly between my legs.

"Remus we've been looking everywhere for you!"

Looking over I saw my friends along with Rouge and Lance come rushing towards us. Seeing as Rouge was a student that must have been how they found us.

"Whoa…are we interrupting something?" James held his hands up as I glared and Sirius scowled behind his back.

"It's uh…not what it looks like….I don't think." I mumbled.

Leave it to Pietro to look up and say, "I'm really drunk."

I don't think Lance was my #1 fan at that moment. I could see his mother hen/big brother alarm go off.

"Fucking Prince Charming aren't you?" He spat at me grabbing Pietro's arm and dragging him back towards the elevator as I tried desperately to explain what had happened.

"Hey Lance! Where're we going?" Pietro asked and I knew that a drunken Pietro was a lot of things. #1 being totally oblivious to everything going on around him.

"Nice one Moony." James laughed helping me up, "C'mon everyone is getting ready to count down for the New Year. They have this little miniature Ball thing set up and they're going to drop it."

It was that late? Geez, I would have to talk to Lance about this tomorrow then.

"Let's go then."

**THE **countdown was nothing exceptional though I do admit that the Model crystal ball was gorgeous and the Mayor gave an exceptional speech on equality and what not.

But I kept feeling distracted…..forcing myself to turn around constantly looking to see if Pietro was okay.

Of course I couldn't find him anywhere.

The 'night' was going pretty well after that, I always had a good time when I was with my friends.

"_LOOK OUT!"_

On second thought…

Suddenly screams were wailing left and right as the crowd started to panic.

Fighting my way through the frantic guests I watched as a red blast hit the side of a man dressed in dark black.

Dark black wizard robes.

The wizard fell over only to draw his wand towards the boy we had encountered in the hall.

Quickly the four of us hastily grabbed our wands (wizard pants are designed to carry them) and shouted.

"Expelliarmus!"

The force of our four attacks sent the wizard flying backward and his wand soaring to the sky.

James, ever the one to take action, rushed forward and cast a Full Body Binding Charm in order to prevent him from apparrating.

That is if he even could. Upon closer inspection we saw that the wizard was quite young. Maybe even younger than us.

"Guys over here!" Peter called from behind, a look of horror on his face where he was standing with a gathering crowd.

"You go." James said, "I'll watch him."

"And I'll figure out who he is." Looking over I watched as the pretty red head "Jean" walked over.

"Right." I nodded and went to Peter. "What is it Pete?"

Looking pass the people I saw Mayor Ramon…..lying dead with a stricken look upon his face.

"Remus you remember that book we read that night. In the restricted section." Sirius whispered into my ear.

"I know what it is. It's an Unforgivable."

"The Crucio Curse."

**DigitalAngel4U:** Sorry I've been so damn lazy on the updates but I have the next few chapters mapped out and I can't wait to get started. Hope you liked it and there will definitely be more soon. Let me know what you think. Good or bad, all is welcome!


End file.
